


The Collection

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Age Unknown Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Public versus Private





	The Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).

> Creation: 2019-09-03 07:58pm to 08:40pm

Sanada Genichirou and Tezuka Kunimitsu were a strict, no-nonsense couple with the first being one of the higher-ups in the police and the second being one of the top lawyers in the city. To the public eye they were really just an ordinary - if powerful - couple, except for being male of course. Though whatever the public understands as ordinary is - always - never the real truth.

''Harder! Fuck me harder!''

''Of course, my slut. I'll give it to you good. I'll give it to you until you scream for mercy.''

The pumping got more vicious while Sanada's other hand toyed with the tube deep inside his husband's cock, eliciting a high-pitched scream.

''Yes. Just like that. Take it. Deep and hard. Like you want it to be. Next time, we'll try a bigger tube. You'd like that, too. Wouldn't you, Kunimitsu?''

Another slab was delivered directly into the prostate and Tezuka could do naught but scream his orgasm to the waiting ears of his master for this night.

''Argh!''

Tezuka smiled.

''You're not done yet, are you Genichirou? You've only taken half the head.''

Sanada tried not to squirm while Tezuka gave him a short break to speak with him.

''I told you that thing is too big for the beginning.''

''I don't think so, sweet one. You just can't relax enough yet but I'm sure I can help out.''

Smiling more devilishly Tezuka put two tube-shaped toys around his husband's cock, pulling them into place with a lace of silk before turning them on and listening to his partner's chocked screams while simultaneously pushing the egg-shaped dildo deep inside Sanada's ass - in one go. The scream that produced seemed to rattle the bed.

Tezuka licked his lips, surveying his handiwork once more.

''You look so good like this, Genichirou. Spread open to bursting point. Taking it so deep. Your panting so lovely to my ears. Going straight to my own, hard cock.''

Sanada was beyond comprehension by now. His asshole flexing around the dildo of its own accord while his tortured cock screamed in agony and he was unable to do a bloody thing about it.

''Yes, Genichirou. Just like that. Let me see everything while I milk every last drop out of that sweet body of yours.''

''You're sure this is a good idea, Genichirou? Ahh!''

''Silence! The guards here are not dumb.''

Tezuka rolled his eyes in almost annoyance.

''Then why are you touching me in a restricted area in a museum? Ahh!''

''Because it's as much a fantasy of yours as of mine. Now keep your voice down, will you?''

Sanada unceremoniously yanked Tezuka's pants down, exposing the sweet hole he would soon plunge his cock in.

''You followed my instructions explicitly, didn't you?''

''You try doing that at your office sometime.''

''Kunimitsu…''

''Yes, yes. Of course I did. Though I still don't understand why you gave them in the first place. Open yourself beforehand always did the trick, remember?''

Sanada put one hand on Tezuka's mouth while his other wandered down to hold his already rock-hard cock.

''Because normally we don't do it in completely public places. And now hold still and be silent!''

The forceful entry felt extremely good and while Tezuka's body bowed it did not buckle, the screams being muffled completely by the big hand.

''Good kitten. Take it. Take it right where people could see.''

His hushed tones seemed loud but of course weren't. They wouldn't be overheard or found. Sanada was sure of that. Kunimitsu on the other hand…

''Keep your ass open like that. Use more of your fingers for the extra edge.''

Tezuka obeyed immediately, making Sanada grin.

''You're so hot like this, Kunimitsu. So fucking hot! I could plunder that sweet ass of yours for days and you wouldn't object. So good for me.''

''You want this badly. Don't you, young one? So very needy. So perfect.''

Sanada was on all fours on an old medical bench Tezuka had gotten his hands on while his husband was standing behind his ass, giving his exposed hole a good long look. When he felt a lubed finger enter Sanada knew he was already done for.

''So needy that little hole. Twitching around that one finger, demanding more. So much more. So what would my sweet patient rather have? A prostate exam with a milking as the finishing touch or a fist right down that twitching, greedy channel?''

Sanada gulped and his body momentarily trembled, betraying his lust.

Tezuka chuckled.

''Sweet. But I do require an answer. A verbal answer.''

''Fist.''

''Even more sweet. Then sensei suggests you relax as much as you can because soon you will have exactly what you so sweetly ask for. Deep and hard. Just like sensei likes to take good little students like you.''

''Yes, sensei.''

Sanada could hear the sound of medical gloves being put on as well as the rustling of the white lab coat Kunimitsu had donned for the occasion. 

This would hurt like hell. 

But he wouldn't stop it for the world.

''No.''

''Why not? It's just another sex practice.''

''No. And that's the end of this.''

''But why? It's supposed to be the most orgasmic experience one can have and I trust you completely.''

''I know you trust me. With all your body and soul. All of our exploits are proof of that. But, no matter how much we've played and experienced together, I will not use breath-play on you. That particular practice is way out of my competence and if you wouldn't be lust-driven already - which is my own fault at least today - you would see that too.''

Tezuka pouted but let himself be pulled into the strong arms and a kiss placed on his head. After a few long moments, he heard Sanada sigh.

''You really want to experience this?''

Tezuka nodded but kept his eyes closed and his head snuggled into the crook where it already rested.

''Think about it again for a few more days. If you're still bend on it by the end of next week, I'll find someone who can teach us - including all the medical aspects. Alright?''

There was another soft nod before Tezuka spoke again.

''Thank you, Genichirou. For your sincerity and genuine concern.''

''Thank you for understanding.''

''I love you, Genichirou.''

''I love you too, Kunimitsu.''


End file.
